Here Comes Your Man
by lemmonpie
Summary: Edward never comes back in NM, now, 20 years later, Bella is married to Jake and the Cullens start over in a small English town, but what awaits for them? Edward/OC.Don't like, don't read.Enjoy!
1. Visions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination and my OC's…. **_

_**AN: many of you know that they are a lot of stories about what happens to Bella if Edward wouldn't come back in New Moon, well, I love the original plot but I thought about what would the Cullens do if they have never come back to Forks, what would Edward had done… This story explores that possibility. Enjoy guys!!**_

--

_**Chapter one: "Visions"**_

Twenty years. Twenty years had gone by since the Cullen family had left Forks, since Bella's eighteenth birthday and Jasper's slip.

Five years after their departure, Alice had her last vision of Bella; she was still keeping tabs on her, making sure that she was somewhat better than the shape her brother had left her best friend on. This last vision showed Bella's wedding, she was happy and marrying Jacob Black, pregnant also, but she didn't know that yet.

Alice was careful when it came to Bella's visions, she always tried to be away from Edward, so he won't hear her thoughts or see her foresight but that last time she couldn't help it, the vision came and Edward was sitting right next to her in some random school. He saw everything. He looked crushed for a second but then he remembered that everything had gone like he expected it to go, Bella was safe, happy, getting married and starting a family. She had the future that he couldn't give her. Knowing that Bella was protected made him happy. His features turned into a weak smile, she was happy and now, maybe, he could start to heal.

The family lived around the States for some years, always in small, cloudy tows, pretending that the teens were high school students, that Esme was an interior decorator who had gotten tired of the city and her all too willing husband had gave to her wishes. Living up to the dull routine they had created, until Carlisle decided that maybe it was time to move to another country. After ten years of moving around the States, they resolved to go to Paris, much to Alice's joy. They all moved around France and Germany for another ten years until Esme declared that for Carlisle's 380th birthday they would move back to England.

The family agreed to the move, Carlisle was happy to move back to his birth country and they decided to start investigate where they could live. Since London was too big and had no forest near it, Esme started her online search for small, hazy towns. Her investigation came final when she found the little community of Clovelly, a village on the north Devon coast, England, about twelve miles west of Bideford with a total population of 1,616 people. It was built right into the green, tall forest that surrounded the bigger houses, every road overlooked the ocean and it had a school where the children, as Esme still referred as, could go and a hospital for Carlisle to work at. It was perfect.

Esme found the most beautiful house in the woods; it was a big, two-story house with white walls, tall windows, green roof and wooden doors and blinds. The house and its decoration was for Carlisle, it was his birthday present, so a week before the move she had every room ready. Their bedroom and bathroom were ornamented in a light shade of blue, Alice's and Jasper's room was silver and white, Rosalie's and Emmett's room was red and gray and Edward's room was painted in a light gold, almost a caramel color. Every single member of the family loved what Esme had done, she was fantastic. The rest of the house was white and light butter, the furniture was classic and colorful and the kitchen, not that it would be used, was painted peachy color.

Edward was in his new room, setting all his music, his LP records and Cds in his obsessive-compulsive kind of order, every single one divided by year, kind of music and alphabetical order of the singer's name, when Alice entered his room.

"Excited, brother?" she asked, dancing into the room and plopping down on the white leather couch.

"As excited as we can be" he sighed.

"Aw, come on, Edward, tomorrow we are starting at a different school" she threw a pillow at his back.

"We've done that for decades"

"I know but now we are in a whole new school, in a whole new country, things are bound to be different" Alice said, so sure of herself.

"Have you seen something interesting?" Edward asked, there was no other explanation for her enthusiasm.

"Not really, I haven't had a vision yet but I can tell something is coming"

"Something good or bad?" he asked, sitting on the couch with her.

"Good, I think" Alice rested her hand on his "good for all of us"

"I know better than to bet against you, sister" he grinned.

"Yes, you do" she smiled and got up from the couch "I'm going hunting whit Jazz, you wanna come?"

"No, thanks, Ali, I'm going to stay putting everything in order for tomorrow"

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning" she smiled and waltzed out of the room. She called for Jasper and they went hunting, running through the unknown forest, exploring the new proximities of the house.

The next morning arrived in just a few hours, Carlisle was out for his first day at Clovelly's General Hospital, the staff was so happy to have him there, such an important doctor in a small hospital like that one was big news and he had some explaining to do. The story was the same everywhere, Carlisle and Esme were married for about eight years and as Esme couldn't conceive, they had adopted all their children, finally after years of living in big cities, they had grown tired of it, moving to the quite country side.

The sky was beyond clouded and there was no other light in the Cullen house that the natural daylight that came from the tall, wide windows on the living room and kitchen. Edward rushed down the stairs, meting Esme as she sat on the couch, watching the news on the BBC.

"Good morning, dear" she smiled.

"Morning, Esme, why are you watching the news?" Edward smiled and sat next to his mother, he was waiting for his siblings to go to the new school. He could hear Alice delivering on what to wear, hear Jasper's non PG thoughts about his wife while she rummaged through their closets in just her underwear. He could also hear Emmett and Rose going at it like crazy in their new shower, they had this policy of christen every room in the house and luckily, they were only starting on their room.

"I want to find a job in some local Hotel, I've read that many people come here to celebrate their weddings and maybe I could be a Wedding Planner, what do you think?"

"That's a nice idea, you are good in all that and less pushy that what Alice would be" he smirked at her.

"I heard that!" the pixie vamp blurred down the stairs to smack Edward's arm, Jasper following behind her, his thoughts still R rated.

"You know I'm right" Edward said getting up, they all kissed Esme's cheek and went to the garage, where Edward, Alice and Jaspers got into Edward's new silver Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie got into her new, now purple Mercedes.

They drove through the forest, the roads having a view over to the sea and the traditional small houses. The school was just two miles away from the house, the trip continued peacefully, now that Jasper's ideas had settled down.

They parked next to each other, but when Alice was about to come out of the car, her eyes glassed over and her breath caught, finally, the vision was coming.

"What is it?" Jasper asked to his stunned wife "Alice, baby, what do you see?"

"Another coven" she whispered.

"What does she mean?" he turned to Edward, who was intently watching his sister's vision.

"Another, vegetarian coven lives in this town, three men, one woman. Their children are about our physical age, two boys and the one girl come to this same school" he explained, his eyes wide, not because of the shock of another coven living so close but because he could see the vampire girl in his sister's mind. She was beyond a doubt beautiful, so beautiful that his eyes turned coal black.

_**--**_

_**Review, please!**_


	2. First glance

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination and my OC's…. Also, I don't own Pixies's "Here Comes Your Man" but I strongly recommend listening to it while reading this chapter.**_

.com/watch?v=Hvi4iA3PnKE

_**An: thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and the people who alerted the story, I was afraid people won't like it…**_

--

"_Another, vegetarian coven lives in this town, three men, one woman. Their children are about our physical age, two boys and the one girl come to this same school" he explained, his eyes wide, not because of the shock of another coven living so close but because he could see the vampire girl in his sister's mind. She was beyond a doubt beautiful, so beautiful that his eyes turned coal black._

The Cullens heard all Alice and Edward explained about her vision. They decided that this new coven wasn't a subject to worry about and left for class. Edward, Alice and Jasper had been enrolled in the 10th grade; Emmett and Rosalie were going to the 11th grade together.

The Abott 'family' arrived school in their Midnight blue VW Vento, they noticed the two new cars in the parking lot, the classic silver Volvo and the flashy Mercedes parked next to each other.

"New kids" Holly said to her brothers, gesturing to the cars as she sat in the back of the Vento, driven by Joseph, the younger of the brothers, while Chuck messed with the radio.

"Yeah" Joseph smiled "poor kids, I wonder how they ended up here"

"Hey!" Chuck frowned and stuck his head out of the window "don't you two smell that?"

"Smell what?" Holly asked, lifting her head from her book.

"Vampires" Chuck whispered.

"No, no way" Joseph refused.

"Yes way, Joe!" Chuck squealed "smell; come on, if that is not a coven I don't know what it is!"

"Ok, you are right" Joseph agreed, his unnecessary breath picking up.

"Let's all calm down" Holly soothed her brothers "we don't know them" she placed her hands on her brother's shoulders "let's give them a chance, ok?"

"Ok" both boys said in unison.

"Good" she smiled "the fact that they are coming to school must mean that there's something different about them"

The Abotts parked their car and headed to their classes, Holly was in the 10th grade while Joe and Chuck were seniors this year.

A few minutes later, Holly was walking in human pace trough the hallways, her headphones blasting loudly on her favorite Pixies' song _"Here Comes Your Man"_, searching for her health class; she realized that her class was on the third floor so she headed for the stairs.

_O__utside there's a box car waiting  
outside the family stew  
out by the fire breathing  
outside we wait 'til face turns blue_

She hummed to the tune, walking slowly up the stairs.

_I know the nervous walking  
I know the dirty beard hangs  
out by the box car waiting  
take me away to nowhere plains  
there is a wait so long  
here comes your man_

Holly saw _him_. Coming down the same stair, the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in all her years, she saw the golden eyes, the maze of bronze hair, the pale skin, the full lips and a carbon copy of her surprised expression on his beautiful face.

They both came to a stop in front of each other, so stunned that none of them could actually speak; the only sound between them was Holly's player and the end part of the song as they looked intently into each other's eyes.

_Big shake on the box car moving  
big shake to the land that's falling down  
is a wind makes a palm stop blowing  
a big, big stone fall and break my crown  
there is a wait so long  
you'll never wait so long  
here comes your man  
there is a wait so long  
you'll never wait so long  
here comes your man_

"_Here comes my man"_ she thought and saw him smile, her needless breath hiked on her throat.

Of course, the bell rang in that moment; they both looked up to the annoying racket and back at each other. Without words, Holly rushed up to her class, taking the last seat on the second row of the classroom.

Edward, on the other hand, just stood there, trying to process what had happened, no doubt that she was the vampire girl on Alice's vision. He shook his head and went to his English class, sitting down after handing his papers to the teacher and hearing every thought on the room, the boys that automatically hated him and the girls that drooled over him. He didn't care; he just wanted to see her again.

--

_**Review, please!!**_


	3. Class notes

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination and my OC's….**_

_**--**_

English class was over and Edward realized that he had to go to his Math class, he was still a bit stunned about the vampire girl he had seen, and who was she? What was her name? And a million questions that flowed in his mind so loud that he barely could hear the rest of the student's thoughts.

He was so confused that he got to the Math classroom five minutes after the last bell, he apologized to the teacher who kept on thinking _"he's too young, he's too young" _over and over again, poor Mss. Cope. Being late left him with only one seat to pick, in the back of the class and next to the one he was not expecting to see so soon.

He sat next to Holly, glancing at her for a second, taking in her pale, creamy skin, her chocolate brown hair that had some reddish tints to it and her honey caramel eyes, he knew could only belong to a non-human-eating vampire. He also noticed her full light pink lips, her lovely hands and suddenly became very, very aware of her round hips and attractively curved chest. He realized he was staring and looked down to his notebook.

"_He can't be human"_ Holly thought _"if he was human, I'd be at least temped to eat him not do him like I want!"_

Edward smirked at her thoughts, taking a sheet of his notebook; he started to write responses for everything she thought.

"_I'm not human, I'm a vampire and so are you__, oh, and I can read minds" _he wrote and handed the note to her.

"_Well, that's impressive. We are all vampires, my brothers, Joe and Chuck and my father, Robert" _she thought, not needing to write it down.

"_What do you all feed of?"_ he wrote and passed it.

"_Animals, from the forest and the country side, I take you do the same, I can see it in your eyes, do you have a family?"_

"_I have two sisters, two brothers, a father and a mother, we all stick to our vegetarian ways" _he smiled.

"_Good, we've lived in this town for three years now and we've never had any trouble with our diet" _she smiled, making his unnecessary breath caught.

"_Why do you take this so lightly? I panicked when Alice saw you" _he confessed.

"_Panicked? Why? Who is Alice?" _Holly asked in her mind feeling a bit jealous already.

"_Alice is my sister, my favorite one, she's married to Jasper, one of my brothers, she has visions, sees the future, she saw you and your coven and I panicked because of two things, one, we didn't expect other vampires and two, I didn't expect one to be so beautiful" _he explained.

The bell rang and the class was dismissed, leaving Holly and Edward to walk out of the classroom on their own. She didn't have a chance to respond to what he had written down, so she took her chance as they walked to the next class, hers was Literature, his was History.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked looking down at the floor.

"I do" Edward answered, he didn't know what came over him to say that but it was true, she was breathtaking.

The bell rang again, damn the stupid thing. Both of them hated it already and it was the first day of class.

"Meet me out of the Gym at the lunch period, bring your family and I'll bring mine" she smiled and walked into her class, leaving Edward to go to his next classroom.

Holly sat next to the window like always, most students, kept their distance from her, that's why she was surprised when she felt the desk next to her move and someone soundlessly sit next to her.

"Hi, I'm Alice" the black haired pixie smiled, extending her cold hand to shake, knowing Holly was a vampire like her.


	4. Introductions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any**____**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination and my OC's….**_

_**AN: I can't begin to say how sorry I am t**__**hat I haven't updated in months, I was having trouble with the story, so I can't promise it won't happen again but you have to know that I love this story and will complete it eventually!**_

_**--**_

"_Meet me out of the Gym at the lunch period, bring your family and I'll bring mine" she smiled and walked into her class, leaving Edward to go to his next classroom._

_Holly sat next to the window like always, most students, kept their distance from her, that's why she was surprised when she felt the desk next to her move and someone soundlessly, sit next to her._

"_Hi, I'm Alice" the black haired pixie smiled, extending her cold hand to shake, knowing Holly was a vampire like her._

Holly took her hand, surprised at how easy it was to smile at this new coven in town; she smiled and gasped as her hands made contact. Holly's special ability kicked in, she could see the human memories long lost in vampire's minds. She saw Alice, her family putting her away in that mental institution, her years and childhood lost there, it made her jump back.

"Sorry, I can't control that" Holly apologized.

"Don't worry. I can't control mine either" Alice smiled warmly.

They both smiled at each other, Holly tried to suppress what she had just seen inside Alice's memories when the bell rang and the class started. The day continued until it was lunch time and, as planned, Holly reeled her two brothers in with her to the Gym's back door.

"Come on, guys" Holly said as they approached the building.

"Hang on" Chuck said, looking straight into Holly's amber eyes. She knew exactly what he was doing; her brother was working his ability on her. Chuck could see the desires in both humans and vampires "you like one of them, the one that doesn't have a mate!" he grinned, nudging Joe with an elbow.

"Chuck, I swear if you act like an older brother and embarrass me in front of him I will destroy your Frank Sinatra collection" Holly threatened her brother causing Joe to blast out laughing.

The three of them kept walking until they saw the Cullen coven standing by the Gym. Holly saw the rest of the vampires she hadn't met, one strikingly beautiful blonde woman and two muscular and tall men.

The eight of them stood there, eyeing each other when Edward gave a step forward, looking at Holly and then at her brothers.

"My name is Edward Cullen and these are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett" Edward said with a polite smile.

"Hi" Holly waived "I'm Holly Abott and these are Chuck and Joseph" she smiled, gesturing to her brothers.

"It's all very nice, but, what brought you here?" Joe said, earning a glare from Holly.

"It's our father's birthday, Carlisle is English, so we came back to his country" Alice explained "we do intent to stay here, but we are just as vegetarian as you, we will not bring trouble to this town" she said sternly "besides, we like it here and Esme has worked a lot to make our house perfect, so we won't disappoint her"

Both covens were startled by the loud sound of the bell ringing, signaling that lunch time was over. They said their goodbyes and headed to class. Chuck and Joe were surprised to share a class with Emmett later on the day.

The first day of school was over and both covens headed home. Alice gave Holly a quick hug before skipping to Edward's Volvo, where he stood with Jasper. He smiled his crooked smile at Holly, making her unnecessary breath kick up a notch.

The Abotts went back to their home on the country side, racing there to tell their 'father' about the new situation.

"My Children!" Robert smiled from the couch where he sat, an antique book in his hands "How was school?"

"Dad, we have to tell you something" Holly started; she was the only one to call him 'dad'.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing is wrong, but there's a new vampire coven living in town, they are the Cullens and they don't kill humans, they are like us" she smiled.

"Well, if they are not a source of danger, we shall just stay put and see how it goes" he smiled.

"Holly likes one of them!" Chuck grinned.

"Kiss your collection goodbye, ass!" she yelled.

"Well, now I want to meet this coven" Robert grinned, looking at his daughter. Holly huffed and went up to her room.

All his 'children' agreed with him and headed off to their rooms, Chuck and Joe shared a room, to the world they were brothers, but in their home they could be what they really were, a couple. Chuck had been turned in the late forties, when he was walking home one night after going to a dance, he accepted the fact that he was a vampire easily but from the beginning he never touched a human, he fed on animals since his newborn stage. Years later, in the middle of the Vietnam War, he met Joseph. Chuck was volunteering as a war doctor in the jungle when one day the platoon brought him Joseph, who had been hit by five bullets but was still alive. Chuck was immediately drawn to Joe and felt the need to save him, even if he had to turn him. Chuck cared for him until it was dark, when he took him to the jungle and turned him when Joe was more dead than alive. They had been together ever since.

Holly sat on her bed that night, loud The Clash music blasting from her bubble pink headphones as she tried to block out the noises that came from her brother's room. She was on her stomach, reading her worn out copy of _Alice in Wonderland_ when she felt a quiet tap on her window.

What she saw next warmed her non-beating heart; Edward was seated on a branch outside her window, smiling sheepishly as she opened it.

"I knew you could not be asleep, I don't know if I should have come, but I needed to see you, I was worried about what your father would think about us being here" he explained as he leaped from the three, entering her room. It was large with light purple walls, wooden floors, a large bed with a lot of green and purple pillows on top and loads of music and books everywhere.

"He's fine with all of you here" she smiled "he's looking forwards to meeting you all too"

Edward smiled at her when he heard what was going on in the next room "What the hell is that?"

"Um, my brothers" Holly smiled.

"What?" he said, surprised.

"Um, yeah, long story" Holly smirked "Wanna go for a walk?"she smiled.

"Of course" Edward smiled and moved to leap from the window.

--

_**Review Please!!**_


End file.
